


Twelve Days of Christmas (and Winter) Fics

by robinrunsfiction



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forgotten Birthday, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, M/M, Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform, One Night Stand, Romance, Secret Santa, Smut, Snowed In, Winter, Yes the same friends keep appearing in these stories, bet, colorblind reader, dogs behaving badly, maria and robin fictional universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinrunsfiction/pseuds/robinrunsfiction
Summary: Twelve days of Christmas and winter themed stories with the bandom
Relationships: Andy Hurley/Reader, Brendon Urie/Reader, Dallon Weekes/Reader, Frank Iero/Reader, Gerard Way/Reader, Joe Trohman/Reader, Mikey Way/Reader, Patrick Stump/Reader, Pete Wentz/Reader, Ray Toro/Reader, Ryan Ross/Reader, Ryan Seaman/Reader
Kudos: 46





	1. Frank Iero

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only chapter that will contain smut (probably). It is dedicated to my lovely friend Maria who just celebrated her birthday!

“What’s on our itinerary for this weekend?” you asked as Frank drove. Between touring to promote Barriers, and getting My Chem back together, you both decided a weekend away was the best idea. You had found the cabin in the Adirondacks, but Frank insisted on creating the itinerary for the trip.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” he said, giving you a smirk.

You laughed and watched as the world went by outside the car. The tree branches had gone bare weeks ago, but to your delight, there wasn’t any snow yet. For someone who hated the cold as much as you did, it probably didn’t make sense to still live in the northeast, but you couldn’t bring yourself to leave, and you knew Frank would never leave New Jersey.

After stopping for dinner at a roadside dinner and about an hour of driving later, you pulled up in front of the cabin tucked back in the woods. You both hurried inside to get out of the cold wind that welcomed you when you got out of the car. You set your bags down and walked around the cabin in awe. It was bigger than you expected, but incredibly cozy. 

“Ok, now what are we doing first,” you asked turning to find Frank shrugging off his coat.

“I think you know exactly what I wanna do first,” the smirk returning to his face.

“Oh I’m sure I do,” you replied crossing the distance to him and your lips were on his. You draped your arms over his shoulders as you pressed yourself against him. One hand wrapped around to the small of your back as the other came up to run through your hair, giving a small tug that elicited a small moan from your lips. You could feel him smile as he kissed back. After a few minutes of heated kissing in the living room he tapped and you knew that was your signal to hop up and wrap your legs around his waist. He carried you to the bedroom and dropped you onto the plush bed.

Frank pulled off his sweater and tossed it aside. You had been looking at the tattoos that graced his skin for years, but you were never not amazed by them when he got undressed. You scooted back on the bed, tossing your shirt and bra aside as he climbed onto the bed and crawled up your body to reattach his lips to yours.

His hips pinned yours down, both searching for friction as he kissed down your neck, attaching to your favorite spot to leave a deep red mark.

His hands roamed across your chest as you arched into his touch, nails raking up his back.

Jeans and underwear were promptly discarded, as you laid back against the pillows and Frank lined himself up, before pushing into you easily. You moaned as he set the languid pace, savoring how you felt. 

"God, you're so good for me, (YN), so good," he purred against your neck.

"Yes Frank, oh fuck," you moaned.

"You want more?" He asked with almost a growl.

You could only respond with a broken moan as he increased his pace and angled his hips up, grinding against your core with each thrust.

"Say you're mine," he mumbled as he left another mark on your neck. 

"I'm all yours Frank, fuck, all yours," you moaned.

Hearing those words was all it took to push him over the edge. Feeling that then triggered your own release as you both lay out of breath on the bed.

"I love you so much (YN)," he whispered hoarsely, placing a gentle kiss on your bare shoulder.

"I love you too," you replied, curling against him.

~

The next morning you woke up still curled against Frank under the warm, soft blankets. You were almost certain that if Frank's plans for the whole long weekend were hooking up in the various beds in the house, you would be more than ok with it.

Frank started to stir beside you and you pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Mornin beautiful,” he murmured.

“Morning,” you replied. “What were you thinking we’d do today?”

“Make breakfast and then maybe go for a walk? There’s lots of trails around here,” he suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” you smiled before sitting up and stretching. “Oh, it’s cold, we should build a fire this evening.”

“Good idea,” Frank replied sleepily.

You got up, pulling on the sweater Frank had discarded the night before and made your way into the living room. “Umm Frank…”

“Wha?”

“For that hike today, did you bring snowshoes?”

“What?!”

You heard Frank tossing back the bed sheets and his feet padding out to where you were and he saw what you meant.

“Damn,” he muttered looking at the snow that had already fallen and the big fluffy flakes that continued to fall. “Looks like we’re stuck here until all the snow blows over.”

“Ugh,” you groaned as you dramatically fell back on the couch. “This sucks.”

“It could be worse,” Frank said turning on the coffee maker.

“Don’t tempt fate babe,” you said joining him in the kitchen and hopping up on the counter. “But this is a beautiful cabin, and even if I hate the snow, it is pretty out there. We should get the guys and their ladies to come back here this summer.”

“That’s a great idea,” he said placing a quick kiss on your lips.

You and Frank made breakfast together and then curled up under blankets on the couch to eat while the snow fell outside. After that you both settled back in with the books you had brought to read.

After a while you got up and started wandering around the house.

"(YN), what are you doing?"

"I'm bored of my book, so I'm trying to see if there's anything else to do here," you said coming down from the loft before heading for a closet near the entryway. "Ah ha!"

"What did you find?"

"There's a deck of cards, that's something to do," you said climbing under the blankets with Frank.

"Hmm, hang on, I'm almost done with this chapter," he replied.

You started to shuffle the cards as you waited for Frank to finish. You watched the snow fall outside and sighed contentedly, happy to be in such a beautiful place with Frank.

"Ok I'm done," he said finally putting his book down. "How about strip poker?" He asked with a devilish grin.

“Fine, but you need to go turn up the heat, it's getting chilly in here and I don't want you to be cold when you lose,” you retorted.

"You wish, gorgeous," he replied as he got up. You watched as he got up and went to the light switch and flipped it, but nothing happened. He flipped the switch a couple more times.

“Shit,” Frank muttered before turning to the thermostat. “Seriously?”

“What?” You asked cautiously.

“The power is out.”

You could help but let out a loud cackling laugh. “How are we so oblivious that we didn't notice that the power went out?!”

Frank started to laugh, shaking his head as he made his way to the fireplace and started to load logs into it. “No idea, but I guess we’re gonna have to sleep out here to stay warm.”

You hummed in agreement. "Yea. Not that I mind, this is the most comfortable couch I’ve ever spent an afternoon on.”

You went back to the bedroom and grabbed the comforter and pillows from the bed and brought them into the living room and snuggled in again while Frank finished getting the fire started and joined you. You curled up against him and he wrapped his arm around your waist.

“Hey (YN)?” He started.

“Hmm?”

“I’m really happy we’re up here together, even if we didn’t get to do the stuff we wanted, and it’s snowing and cold and you hate it,” Frank smiled.

You laughed. “Nowhere else I wanna be.”

“You wanna be by my side forever?” He asked softly.

“Frank,” you started, looking up at him with wide eyes.

You felt him reaching in his pocket and then he pulled out a diamond ring. “(YN), will you marry me?”

You felt your eyes welling up with happy tears as you nodded happily, unable to verbalize a response.

“I love you (YN),” Frank said putting the ring on your finger and pressing a kiss to your lips.

“I love you too Frank,” you finally were able to say before grabbing his face and pulling him in for another kiss. "We get forever."

"We get forever," he murmured, kissing you again.


	2. Dallon Weekes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple mentions of past deaths in this. This is also the story that I referred to as my Hallmark Christmas Movie story. I think it’s pretty fluffy and sweet and I’m proud of it so I hope you all like it as well!

It wasn’t often that (YN) got out of the house, but when her oldest friend Ryan called and asked her to come to his birthday, she made the arrangements necessary to get to that dinner party. When she arrived at the restaurant, she found the reserved section where a small group was already assembled.

“(YN)!” Ryan called when he spotted her, wrapping her in a big hug.

“Happy birthday! I’ve missed you, how have you been?” 

“Good! I’m glad you actually came out, I have someone I want to you to meet,” Ryan said taking (YN) by the arm and guiding her to a tall brunette man. “This is my bandmate Dallon. Dallon this is my friend (YN).”

“Hey, nice to meet you,” Dallon smiled warmly down at (YN), extending his hand.

“Hi, nice to meet you too,” (YN) replied, shaking his hand, surprised at how tiny hers felt in his.

“Ok everybody, let’s eat,” Ryan said gesturing to the table where half the guests were already seated. (YN) and Dallon found themselves seated next to each other at the end of the table

“This feels suspicious,” (YN) said under her breath.

“Like a set up?” Dallon whispered in her ear, causing her to jump a little. She nodded shooting him a smirk. “I don’t mind,” he replied.

(YN)’s raised her eyebrows in surprise and smiled. “Ok then.”

The dinner was delicious, and the time out with friends felt great. (YN) especially enjoyed talking to Dallon, but as the night started to wind down, she took the first opportunity she could find to make her exit.

“(YN) wait!” She heard Dallon call just as she stepped outside the restaurant.

“Yea?” She asked when he caught up to her.

“I had a nice time getting to know you tonight, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?”

“Really? I mean, yea, if you’re sure?”

“Of course,” Dallon smiled and her heart flipped.

“Ok,” she nodded and took his phone to put her number in it.

“I’ll call you,” he said before turning to go back inside.

(YN) waved as she turned back toward her car. “That’s what they all say,” she muttered.

~

To (YN)’s surprise, Dallon did call her the next day and set up a date. They met up at a nice restaurant and it seemed like they were having a nice time in each other’s company. That’s when (YN) decided that she had to pull the pin.

“Ryan really didn’t tell you much about me then?”

“Not really, just that he had this pretty friend he thought I’d like, and that you don’t get out much.”

“Did he tell you why?” She asked apprehensively.

Dallon shook his head. “No, why?”

(YN) took a deep breath. “A couple years ago, my older sister and her husband, Lucy and Dean, were killed in a bad car accident. When that happened, I adopted their three year old son. Most guys hear dead sister, kid, all that baggage and can’t get away from me fast enough.”

Surprisingly, Dallon reached across the table and placed his hand over hers. “It’s their loss if they didn’t want to get to know you. I think it's incredible that you were willing to do that.”

(YN) felt tears start to sting at her eyes as she tried to blink them away. “Thank you,” she said softly. When she looked into Dallon’s eyes, she knew that he was different than other guys; he really didn’t mind what she had told him, he really wanted to get to know her. And she was willing to take a chance on him as well.

After they finished their meal, Dallon held the door for (YN) as they made their way back to the parking lot in the cool fall air.

“Would you like to go out again?” Dallon asked as they reached her car.

“I’d love to,” she smiled.

“Great,” he grinned back. The silence then hung awkwardly between them. “I guess I’ll call you then,” he said heading toward his own car.

“Sure,” (YN) nodded before turning to get in her car.

“No,” she heard Dallon say and she looked up and saw him striding back over to her. “(YN) I’ve wanted to kiss you since the night we met.”

“Then do it,” she said breathlessly.

Dallon grabbed her face in his large hands and his lips crashed against hers. (YN) draped her arms over his shoulders as she leaned into the kiss, one of his hands dropping down to her waist to hold her close. When they pulled back, they were both breathless and grinning.

“Yea, that was even more amazing than I imagined,” Dallon said looking down at her.

“I’m glad,” she smiled back.

~

Over the fall, things between (YN) and Dallon continued to go really well, but there was one area of life that she hadn’t fully let him into yet.

“Hey Dallon,” (YN) started one evening as they sat in a small cafe. “I was wondering something.”

“What’s that?” He asked, pushing his brown hair out of his face.

“Would you like to meet my nephew? He’s noticed that I go out a lot more than I ever used to and was asking questions,” (YN) explained, nerves settling in as she asked.

“I’d be honored,” Dallon replied, leaning in to give her a reassuring kiss.

On that Saturday morning, (YN) nervously hurried around the house getting herself, and then her nephew Danny ready when the doorbell rang promptly at 11 AM.

“I’ll get it!” Danny declared running to the front door.

“Danny, wait!” (YN) chased after him, but he was already at the door.

“Hi!” Danny greeted Dallon who was smiling down at him. “You’re really tall.”

“Well hello there,” Dallon smiled down at him.

“Come in, sorry. Dallon, this is my nephew Danny, Danny,” she said crouching down to his level, “this is my friend Dallon.”

“He’s really tall!” Danny commented again.

“It’s because I ate all my vegetables when I was a kid,” Dallon replied with a wink directed your way.

“Dallon is gonna help us cut down a Christmas tree,” (YN) explained, helping Danny into his coat.

“And then we can get some hot chocolate too,” Dallon suggested. 

“Yea!” Danny cheered. In that moment (YN) felt happiness like she hadn’t in years. From the night when Dallon told her he didn’t care about the baggage in her life until this moment she was worried. Worried about how Danny would react, how Dallon would really be with him. But now that they were in the moment, she couldn’t believe how perfectly natural it all felt.

Everyone headed out to the car and out of town to the Christmas tree farm. They tramped through the snow as Danny rambled happily about the presents he hoped Santa would bring, and the cookies he wanted to leave out on Christmas Eve.

“Look at that one! It’s as tall as you!” He said to Dallon while pointing at a beautiful fir tree.

“Is it too big for your house?” Dallon asked.

(YN) looked up at the tree. “No, I think that will work,” she said with a nod.

Dallon got to work cutting down the tree and they both carried it back to the car. “I’ll go pay for the tree,” (YN) said heading toward the small hut where the cashier stood.

“I can take him to get hot chocolate now,” Dallon offered.

(YN) was dumbfounded for a moment. “Oh, yea, sure! Danny you gotta listen to Dallon when you go with him ok? No running off!”

“Ok aunt (YN)!”

(YN) mouthed ‘thank you’ at Dallon as they went off toward the hot chocolate stand, Danny still talking Dallon’s ear off, and (YN) again felt the happiness settle in her chest.

When they got back to (YN)’s house and got the tree upright inside, (YN) dug out the box of Christmas decorations. She pulled out the string of lights, and plugged them in, only to find they wouldn’t light up.

“Damn,” (YN) muttered under her breath.

“What’s wrong?” Dallon asked, crawling out from under the tree.

“Lights are out, I didn’t think to check before and these are all I have.”

“I can go get some more for you,” Dallon offered.

“You don’t have to,” (YN) started.

“Hey,” he said getting up and putting his hands on (YN)’s shoulders. “Let me take care of this for you.”

(YN) sighed. “Ok, fine, if you’re sure.”

“Just tell me if you want white lights or colors.”

“Colors please,” she replied.

Dallon placed a kiss on her forehead. “Coming right up.”

(YN) started organizing the few ornaments she had while she waited for Dallon to arrive with the lights. She had always been indifferent toward Christmas, but when Lucy and Dean died, she felt obligated to care, for Danny’s sake. She wanted to give him as normal of a childhood as she could, despite the tragedy that he could barely understand.

One of the first ornaments she took out was the one she had made the year before, with the last photo she could find of Lucy, Dean and Danny together, smiling happily. 

“I hope you think I’m doing good,” she whispered to the image of her sister, as tears filled her eyes. “I’m trying so hard. I wish we could talk again and you could tell me what to do, like you always liked to. I think you’d like Dallon, he’s amazing and I’m definitely falling for him. But I still miss you so much.”

The doorbell rang and she wiped her eyes and hurried to answer it. “Dallon! What am I supposed to do with all of those?” She laughed when she saw all the boxes of lights he had purchased.

“Here, these are for the tree,” he said handing her a couple of boxes, “and these are for out here.”

“What? I wasn’t gonna put up lights outside,” you said.

“Danny was concerned about Santa finding the house,” he said with a wink.

(YN) had to bite her lip from bursting into tears again. “How are you even real? How did I get so lucky?” (YN) sighed.

Dallon smiled down at her. “You have done so much over the last few years, you deserve to let someone take care of you.”

“Thank you,” she smiled, before leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips.

~

On Christmas Eve, (YN) had invited Dallon over for dinner. Danny had become quite fond of him, always asking when he would come over again. When the doorbell rang, Danny ran to answer it as usual.

“Wow!” (YN) heard him exclaim.

“Merry Christmas!” Dallon called from the doorway.

“Are those for me?” Danny asked.

(YN) came out of the kitchen to see Dallon had a neatly wrapped box, and a smaller gift bag in his arms. “What is that?”

“Presents! It’s Christmas after all. And yes, one of them is for you,” he replied to Danny.

“Can I open it now?” He asked looking back at (YN).

“Sure,” she agreed. 

Dallon handed the present to Danny who immediately tore into the wrapping. “Legos!”

“What do you say,” (YN) prompted her nephew.

“Thanks Uncle Dallon!”

(YN)’s eyes went wide hearing what he said. She shot a nervous glance at Dallon to see how he would react and saw he was beaming.

“You’re welcome buddy,” Dallon said sitting down on the couch.

“Do you want him to help you put it together?” (YN) asked Danny.

“Sure,” he said handing the box to Dallon. As they got started (YN) went back to the kitchen to check on the meal, but she could still hear Danny chatting away.

“Uncle Dallon, do you love my aunt?” She heard Danny ask suddenly, stopping her in her tracks. She felt embarrassed that he had asked that, and worried Dallon would think she put him up to asking. But she was also worried by how Dallon might respond. She had already fallen hard for Dallon, as he was more than she ever hoped for in a relationship.

“I do. She’s very special to me,” she heard Dallon reply.

“Are you gonna marry my aunt?”

“I hope to one day,” Dallon said. She put a shaking hand over her mouth and happy tears started to pool in her eyes.

“Good, I like you Uncle Dallon.”

“I like you too, buddy.”

(YN) realized she’d been standing in the middle of the kitchen without tending to any of the food for a while now and she quickly returned to what she was supposed to be doing.

After they had their Christmas dinner, a plate of Oreos and milk were set out for Santa, and Danny was tucked in, (YN) dropped wearily onto the couch as Dallon finished washing the dishes in the kitchen and sat down next to her. The glow of the Christmas tree washing them in warm colors.

“I’m so worn out,” (YN) laughed. “Holidays were so much fun when you were a kid, but as an adult, they’re so much work.”

“Well if you’re too tired to open your present,” Dallon trailed off with a shrug.

“Nooo,” (YN) whined before bursting into laughter.

Dallon slid off the couch and grabbed both your present and the one you had bought for him before rejoining you.

“You go first,” (YN) insisted.

“Ok,” he smiled excitedly as he tore into the paper. When he had the present unwrapped and looked at it, his smile turned into a grin. “This is incredible! Thank you! Wow!” He said looking over the autographed Elvis Costello album you had found for him.

“I know you already have the album, but I thought you’d like the signed one to hang up or something.”

“Yea! I really love it, thank you,” he said leaning in and giving (YN) a kiss. “Now open yours.”

(YN) reached into the gift bag and felt a small box. She pulled it out and carefully opened it. Inside was a necklace with a gold crescent moon pendant.

“I got it because the night of our first date, when we kissed, the moon was like that, and,” he paused, glancing down before looking up in her eyes, “that was the moment I knew I loved you.”

(YN) was speechless for a moment. “Dallon you are just the most thoughtful person I’ve ever met,” she gushed. “Thank you, I love it! And I love you too!” She reached up and pulled him to her, their lips meeting sweetly before pulling back. Their eyes met for a moment before they crashed their lips back together, Dallon’s hands on her back pulling her to him as if he couldn’t get her close enough, and she tangled one hand in his brown hair, the other clutching at his shirt. (YN) couldn’t help but smile thinking about how much she loved Dallon and how lucky she was to have him in her life.

When they pulled back breathlessly after a few minutes, Dallon rested his forehead on hers as they smiled at each other lovingly. “I love you so much,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” (YN) replied.

After another quick kiss, (YN) and Dallon got up to put the finishing touches in place for Christmas morning before collapsing again on the couch.

“Do you think I did a good job with all this?” (YN) asked, gesturing to the presents from Santa under the tree for Danny.

“I think so,” Dallon replied rubbing (YN)’s shoulder. 

“I just don’t want him to feel like he’s missing out because he’s stuck with me.”

“You’re doing a great job, don’t worry,” Dallon said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Thanks. And thank you for your help with everything,” (YN) replied, snuggling against his side.

“Of course,” Dallon smiled, giving her a squeeze.

~

“It’s Christmas! Aunt (YN)! Uncle Dallon! Santa came!” Danny’s voice jolted (YN) awake. It took her a moment to register where she was until she realized she had fallen asleep on the couch against Dallon.

“Oh, yea, Merry Christmas,” (YN) smiled. “Hang on though, I gotta do a couple things.”

(YN) nodded for Dallon, who was only half awake, to follow her.

“I’m so sorry for falling asleep on you last night. I know you were planning to go, so if you wanna go now that’s fine,” (YN) assured Dallon.

“Hey, its fine,” he smiled while taking (YN)’s shoulders in his large hands. “Ryan’s family invited me over for lunch, and I’d be more than happy to spend Christmas morning here with you guys.”

(YN) smiled up at him. “If you’re sure. I am gonna make cinnamon rolls, it’s a family tradition.”

“Now there’s no way I’m leaving. Besides, I love you and love spending any time I can with you,”

he grinned before leaning down to kiss her. 

“I’m so lucky to have you. I love you too” she murmured when he pulled back, which made Dallon grin and lean back in for another kiss 

“Ew, kissing?” Danny squeaked from the doorway.

(YN) and Dallon both laughed. “Yea, umm that’s what grown ups in love do,” (YN) shrugged, looking at Dallon who seemed equally unsure how to respond.

“Can we open presents now?” Danny asked.

“Sure buddy,” she replied.

From her spot where she sat tucked against Dallon’s side, his strong arm wrapped around her shoulder, (YN) smiled contentedly knowing this was only the first of many wonderful Christmases with this little family.


	3. Joe Trohman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a prompt that went something like “we had a one night stand and now we’re snowed in, awkward!”

When you woke up, you didn’t know where you were at first. Then you noticed the tattooed arm wrapped your waist, the faint breath against the back of your neck, and the warm body pressed against yours. Then it came back to you.

You had been out at the bar. You noticed a cute, curly haired guy looking at you from across the bar. You had smiled at him and he made his way over. You were out with your friends and he was with his, but you both ditched them and found a quiet corner. He said his name was Joe and the next thing you knew, you were leaning into him and he had his hands on your waist. His lips tasted like beer, but you didn’t mind. When you pulled back from the heated kiss he asked if you wanted to get out of there. You asked his place or yours. They were both in walking distance, but you went to his.

Snowflakes started to fall across the city as you made your way to his apartment. It was hard to keep your hands off each other the whole way.

“I don’t normally do this,” you said when you finally reached his door. “I mean like one time hookups with someone I just met.”

“Oh… yea” he replied. “Its fine.”

When he got the door open you stepped inside the apartment, his lips were back on yours in a second. 

You blindly started to undo the buttons of your coat, which he pushed off your shoulders and his hands found their way to your waist again.

Lips reconnected, hands fumbling to tug at clothes. Your shoes were kicked off somewhere in the living room, his shirt wasn’t far behind, then your dress hit the ground just outside the bedroom door. 

You smiled as you remembered how much fun you and Joe had the night before, but you figured he probably wasn’t looking for anything more than a hookup. You were wondering if you should sneak out before he woke up when he stirred behind you.

“Hey,” he said, still holding you.

“Hi,” you replied feeling completely awkward as you glanced back at him. “I was about to get going.”

Joe just nodded.

You got out of bed, and found your underwear and bra and slipped them on. You spotted your dress, of course it was a sparkly one that would stand out as you walked home. But that’s when you glanced out the window.

“Oh my god,” you muttered.

Joe came up behind you in just his boxers and spotted what you did. “When the hell did it snow that much?" 

There had to be at least six inches of snow covering the Chicago landscape with no sign of it stopping. You glanced at the strappy heels and the short dress in your hands. You’d never make it home with all your toes if you went out like that.

"News says all non-essential people should stay indoors today and not try to venture out until the snow stops and they can get the roads plowed.

You glanced over his shoulder and saw the bright red headline on his phone screen.

"Great,” you muttered.

“Come on,” he said nodding toward his bedroom again. You followed as he pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt from a drawer and handed them to you. “Might as well be comfy,” he smiled.

“Thanks,” you smiled as you slipped into the clothes. You noticed they smelled good, like him.

“Want coffee?” He asked after he also pulled on clothes and headed toward the kitchen.

“Sure,” you replied as you sat down on one of the stools at his kitchen counter. “And sorry for imposing like this.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind having a pretty girl hanging out with me,” he smiled.

“Do you have pretty girls hanging out here a lot?”

“Nah, only when we have really bad snow storms,” he laughed and you laughed as well. “But I guess now is a chance to get to know each other,” he shrugged.

You knitted your brows together, but couldn’t fight the smile forming. “Sure, what else are we gonna do?”

“Well, last night was fun, so we can always do that again.”

You laughed as you took a sip of your coffee. “It’s definitely on the table,” you smiled.

As you spent the morning getting to know each other, you realized that Joe was more than a guy you’d want to hookup with just once. He was really cool and you could feel yourself getting a crush on him. 

It was mid afternoon by the time you heard a plow coming down the street. You and Joe had been sitting on the couch talking and hadn’t even noticed it had stopped snowing.

“I guess the roads must be open again,” you said, glancing over your shoulder at the window.

“Yea,” Joe said almost sadly. “But you don’t have to go, if you don’t want I mean.”

You cocked your head to the side and eyed him suspiciously. “Joe, do you wanna maybe not make this a one time thing? And like, maybe go out again on a real date?”

Joe grinned, his blue eyes sparkling. “Yea, I do,” he said before leaning in and capturing your lips against his.


	4. Ray Toro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt “I’m bringing the holiday party to you!”

The holiday season is always stressful, but this year it was even worse for you. You injured your knee, requiring surgery that had you laid up at home while everyone else was attending parties, going to look at the lights, and buying presents.

From the spot on your couch where you spent your days recovering, you texted with your friends when they had time to respond to you, and watched what felt like everything on Netflix. It was the night of your friend Ray’s annual Christmas party and you were feeling especially miserable about not being able to attend when suddenly your doorbell rang.

“Hang on!” You called as you grabbed your crutches and hobbled to the door. “Ray? What are you doing here? Don’t you have a party to set up for?” You asked as he made his way in, arms full of grocery bags.

“That’s why I’m here (YN)! I’m bringing the holiday party to you!”

"No! What?!” You stammered in shock, following him into the kitchen where he started setting out bags of chips, dip, pretzels and other snacks. Then he hurried back to the front door and returned with cases of beer and soda that he stuffed into your almost barren fridge.

“You know you’re almost out of food. You should have told me I could have picked up some other groceries for you,” he offered.

“Ray, I didn’t know you were coming over!”

“Oh yea,” he laughed. 

“How many people are coming? And how am I gonna clean up after everyone?!” You cried.

“I’ll stick around after and clean up, don’t worry about anything, just go get ready.”

You stood watching Ray shuffle through your cabinets and pull out bowls and plates and you couldn’t help but smile. It was a really thoughtful, surprising gesture that made your chest feel full of the happiness you’d been missing for a while.

“Oh, do you have any Christmas lights or anything to decorate with?” He called after you as you started to make your way to your room.

“Yea, at the bottom of the basement steps there’s a box.”

“Got it!”

After putting on an outfit that was more functional to the brace on your knee than looking festive for the party, and making yourself look presentable for the first time in what felt like ages, you came back into the living room and your jaw dropped.

“Oh my god,” you murmured as you took in the room. Ray had lights strung up that bathed the room in a warm, colorful glow. Sparkly garland twinkled across door frames and around windows. You thought you might have even spotted mistletoe hanging over the entryway to the kitchen. “Are you one of Santa’s elves? How did you do all this so quickly?”

Ray shrugged as he looked around at his work. “It wasn’t that hard.”

“Ray, I just wanna-” you were cut off by the doorbell and your friends bursting in.

“Hey guys! Merry Christmas, happy holidays, seasons greetings!” Gerard said happily as he and Lindsey came in and shed their jackets, with more people right behind them.

You made your way back to the couch to sit down and expected that you would be watching the party from the edges, but to your surprise your friends came over to check on you and see how you were feeling, and made sure you were included. You were about to get up to grab a plate of snacks, when out of nowhere Ray appeared with a plate and a drink for you.

“Thanks, how did you know?” You smiled up at him.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said with a smile before going back to talk to Mikey.

“He’s had an eye on you all night,” Lindsey whispered in your ear.

“Really?”

She nodded. “He told us that he wanted to make sure you had a good holiday because he knew you had been feeling kinda lonely.”

“Oh yea, I did mention to him it was lonely sitting around all day waiting for people to text me back.”

As the party progressed, you noticed more and more Ray glancing your way. When you caught his eye, you made sure you shot him a smile. It was a very successful party, as everyone seemed to really realize that the reason for the party was not about getting drunk on eggnog, but for reconnecting and realizing what friends meant to each other.

As the last party goers began to leave, you got up and started trying to collect empty plates while trying to keep your crutches under control.

“Hang on, I got it,” Ray said rushing to your aid.

“Come on Ray, let me help!” You argued.

“Keep me company in the kitchen while I clean up then,” he offered.

“Fine,” you relented, following him into the kitchen. What you thought was mistletoe had either been taken down, or your eyes had deceived you and you weren’t sure if you were relieved or disappointed. “I was gonna say earlier, thank you. I mean really, this was more than anyone has ever done for me and I really really appreciate it,” you said as you sat down at your kitchen table.

“I felt bad you were missing out on all the fun this year,” Ray said, glancing over his shoulder at you.

“Well thank you again,” you smiled. “I just wish I could do something for you, I don’t even have presents yet!”

“Umm, well,” Ray started nervously.

“What?” You asked, your smile starting to falter.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to, but the best present I could think of would be if you would go out with me,” Ray said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

The look of concern on your face lit into a grin, your eyes sparkling with delight. “Yea, yea I’d like that very much!” You nodded happily.

“Really?” Ray instantly looked relieved. “Oh that’s awesome!”

You got up from your seat without your crutches and he took a step forward to help you keep your balance, gently grabbing your arms. “Careful,” he murmured, looking into your eyes. You nodded silently, holding your breath as he was leaning in and his lips met yours softly before he pulled back way too soon. You smiled up at him before his lips were crashing back against yours again.

When you pulled back breathlessly, you were still clutching Ray’s arms, not because of your knee, but because the kiss had made your head spin delightfully.


	5. Patrick Stump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points if you can name the Dashboard Confessional song I was inspired by during the writing of this story! I used the prompts “You’re under the mistletoe so stop stalling and just kiss.” and“I guess… this is when we kiss?” and “You’re perfectly welcome to kiss whomever you wa–”

You had just arrived at your friend Christine’s house for the Christmas party she was throwing. The place was full of people, and you could hear the music before you got in the door. When you got inside, you found Christine to say hello. She was sitting on the lap of her boyfriend Pete.

“(YN)!” She grinned jumping up and wrapping you in a hug.

“Hey!” You said returning the hug. “Hey Pete, how’s it going?”

“Good. Gang’s all here now,” he said with a cocky smile.

“Wait, you mean…”

Christine rolled her eyes and waved off Pete. “Ignore him, it’s not like you’re gonna get stuck under the mistletoe with Patrick.”

It was your turn to roll your eyes. You liked Pete. And Andy and Joe. But there was something about Patrick. You two never seemed to get along quite right. Even when you both agreed on a topic, it still felt like you were at odds. Pete swore up and down that there was no bad blood from Patrick, but you couldn’t help but be annoyed with him, as he always seemed annoyed at you.

“Where did you hide the mistletoe?” You asked looking around suspiciously.

“That’s for me to know, and you to maybe find out!” Christine winked at you before plopping down on Pete’s lap again.

You wrinkled your nose and shook your head as you made your way to the kitchen for a drink. You greeted your friends that were assembled there and after chatting for a bit, you decided to head back into the living room to talk to Christine again. You didn’t notice as you started through the doorway that Patrick was coming through from the other direction.

“Stop!” You heard Christine shout.

“What?” You asked looking around, concerned about what was happening.

“Look up!” She grinned.

Your eyes went wide as you realized what was happening. You looked up and then at Patrick. “Oh come on,” you groaned.

“Seriously?” Patrick whined.

“Yep, you gotta!” Pete grinned.

“You’re under the mistletoe so stop stalling and just kiss,“ Christine argued. You glared at her in response. "The longer you stall, the longer you have to kiss!”

“What?!” You shouted. “That’s not how this works.”

“It’s my house, it works like I say it does!”

“You don’t have to,” Patrick said quietly, which surprised you, as you hadn’t ever heard him talk to you so softly. You turned to look at him, startled to see he seemed disappointed.

“No, its ok, I can play along,” you said taking a deep breath as you squared yourself up to him. “I guess this is when we kiss?”

"Are you sure?” He asked.

You nodded. “Let’s do this.”

“You know you’re perfectly welcome to kiss whomever you wa–” he started but you cut him off by leaning in and pressing your lips against his.

At first he stiffened in surprise, before relaxing and kissing you back. Then to your surprise, his hands found your waist and you were leaning into him.

After a moment you became conscious of the cheering and lewd remarks being shouted at you and Patrick by other drunk party guests and you quickly pulled back. Before you knew what you were doing, you were pushing through the crowd and rushing to the safety of Christine’s room. You hurried inside and shut the door behind you as you sank onto her bed.

You didn’t understand. Patrick always seemed to dislike you, to be annoyed when you came around, like he wanted to get away from you. You kissed him to get Christine and Pete off your back, but then you felt something from him. He kissed you back. He didn’t have to, but he did, he kissed you like he meant it. And then he put his hands on your waist. And you liked it.

You were snapped from your thoughts by a knock at the door. “(YN)?” You heard Patrick say from the other side.

“Yea, come in.”

Patrick walked in and shut the door behind him. “I just wanted to say sorry for… that.”

“I’m just so confused. You act like I annoy the crap out of you and then when I kissed you, you kissed me back. Like, you didn’t have to, but you did Patrick!”

“I know.”

“So,” you said shrugging dramatically. “What the hell?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just,” he paused for a moment and bit his lip. “It’s just that I really like you, and I try to convince myself that you’re annoying because I know you’d never go for a guy like me.”

“What, a guy who is cute and talented?” You snapped, realizing your tone was harsher than you intended making your compliment seem like an insult. “Sorry. But it’s true, you are. And I would.”

“Seriously?” He asked skeptically.

“Yea,” you shrugged. “You just never gave me a chance.”

“Sorry,” he muttered again, looking down at his shoe that was kicking at the corner of Christine’s rug.

“So take your chance.”

Patrick looked up. “What?”

“Would you like to go out sometime Patrick?”

“Yea,” he beamed. “And I really wanna kiss you again.”

“Then do it,” you smiled, standing up as he closed the distance between you. He again put his hands on your waist, and he bit his lip again. For a moment you held your breath, certain that he must have been messing with you, that he wasn’t about to kiss you.

“(YN),” he said your name in the same soft tone that he used when told you you didn’t have to kiss him before. It pulled you from your thoughts and you were looking into his blue eyes.

“Yea?” you breathed and his lips were on yours gently, but when you didn’t pull away, he started to kiss you deeper. You put your hand on his chest and as the intensity grew, your fingers grasped at the material of his shirt, clutching at it like a lifeline.

You parted your lips to deepen the kiss, an invitation that he accepted. Then you took a step back toward the bed behind you, pulling him along. Just as the back of your legs hit the bed frame the door burst open.

“Oh, sorry didn’t know this room was taken,” the guy grimaced while the girl under his arm giggled. They closed the door behind them as they went to find somewhere else to hook up. 

“Do you wanna go back down to the party?” Patrick asked.

“Sure, we can pick this up again later,” you said with a wink.

"Good talk?” Christine asked when you rejoined her downstairs.

“You could say that,” you said returning the smile that Patrick was giving you from across the room where he stood talking to Pete.


	6. Brendon Urie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling to come up with a prompt I liked for Brendon, so I opened it up for suggestions. A kind anon suggested Brendon singing Christmas songs around the house whilst you try to detangle fairy lights?

“Did you get the lights?” Your dad asked.

“Yep, we’re doing icicle lights outside, and then I got white lights for the tree, and it’s all going up today,” you replied, shifting your phone to your other shoulder as you pulled on your socks

“Those icicle lights are the closest thing to snow you’re gonna see this year, sweet pea.”

“Dad,” you whined, “don’t remind me.”

You had met Brendon when he was on Broadway and had spent a couple years in a long distance relationship as you were still in New York, but he was back in California. But earlier this year you were able to transfer to a position in Los Angeles and moved in with Brendon. You were both so happy to be together all the time, but now that the holidays were arriving, you were finally feeling homesick for the east coast.

“I know, I’m sorry,” he replied. “I gotta get started hanging these up, it’s the only nice weekend day we’ve had in weeks.”

“Ok, I’ll get started too, and it will be like we’re working on them together. Love you dad!”

“Love you too sweet pea,” he replied before ending the call.

You sighed, wiping the tears of homesickness from your eyes and decided to get to work. You made your way toward the back of the house where you had the lights stretching out the lights in the backyard so they would hang right. As you neared the kitchen you could hear Brendon singing “Last Christmas”.

“Hey baby, how’s your dad?”

“Good, I told him I’d get started hanging the Christmas lights today.”

“You know I can just hire someone to do that,” he offered as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

“But I like to do it! Honestly!” You replied emphatically.

“If you insist baby,” he said planting a kiss on your lips before resuming singing and making his way toward the studio where he was going to do another livestream.

“Where are the dogs?” You called after him.  
“I let them out a while ago,” he replied before shutting the door.

“Oh no,” you said before hurrying outside. You glanced around and spotted that Penny had hopped up on a deck chair and was snoozing in the morning sunshine. Then you spotted Bogart. He was running around, dragging the lights behind him, getting them tangled on everything in his path.

“No! Stop it stop it!” You shouted chasing after the small dog. He stopped and looked at you before taking off again. You chased after him and quickly caught up to him. When you picked him up, he dropped the string of lights.

“Oh Bogart, no! Why did you do that?” you asked as you started to walk the string of lights back without putting down the squirming dog. As you gathered the lights in your other arm you realized that none of the bulbs had broken, and you just hoped that the wires were ok. You found the outlet and plugged them in, and you again were relieved when they all lit up.

“You’re one lucky doggo,” you said finally setting Bogart down. “Ugh but now I have even more of a mess,” you said to yourself looking at the tangled ball of wire that you had just collected.

You sat down on the deck and started tugging at the wires, the light bulbs catching on each other making it that much more difficult. You barely noticed when your eyes started stinging until the tears started to spill. Then you started sobbing.

“Baby? Baby what’s wrong?” Brendon asked rushing up to you seemingly out of nowhere and wrapped you in his arms.

You shrugged and sniffled. “I’m just… so frustrated and homesick,” you said burying your face on his shoulder.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Brendon asked, rubbing your back.

“I don’t think I realized it until today.”

“I’m so sorry baby,” he said continuing to hold you until your tears stopped. “Can I help you with the lights?”

“Really?”

“Yea, I know it’s important to you,” he said taking the mess of lights from your hands. “Wait, how did they get this tangled?”

“That little monster,” you said pointing to Bogart who was now also napping in the sun with Penny and Brendon couldn’t help but laugh.

Brendon helped you get the lights untangled and then hung up on the front of the house, humming Christmas songs the whole time. You were grateful Brendon had agreed to help because he was able to reach spots you would not have been able to without climbing up on a ladder and you were not interested in that at all.

When you were finished the sun was just beginning to set. You and Brendon stepped back and admired your work.

“Looks really good,” you commented.

Brendon wrapped his arms around you from behind and rested his chin on your shoulder. “Does it feel more like home?”

“Yea, thank you,” you replied.

“Good,” he said squeezing you and planting a kiss on your cheek. “I hope we can spend many Christmases here together.”

“Me too,” you smiled.


	7. Gerard Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy MCR Return Day!

“I have a cappuccino for Steve,” the barista called from the other end of the counter. From your place in line you watched how differently people acted. Some rushed in, grabbed a coffee and hurried out just as quickly, some were working diligently at their laptops at a table, while some chatted quietly with a friend.

The customer at the cash register was apparently ordering for their whole office and was taking forever so you let out a sigh. The guy in front of you turned and glanced at you and smiled. You recognized him, he was there most days when you came in for your daily caffeine fix.

“Some people,” you said shaking your head.

“Right?” He replied.

This was about as much as your interactions ever amounted to, but then he turned back to you and opened his mouth to say something when the cashier called for the next customer in line. He went to the counter and placed his order, and you waited what seemed like longer than normal.

When he walked away from the counter with his coffee in hand, he gave you a shy smile that you returned before stepping to the counter.

“Here you go,” the cashier said handing you a coffee. “Medium coffee, no cream or sugar, correct?”

“Yea,” you replied, confused as you reached for your wallet.

“No need, the gentleman ahead of you in line bought it for you,” the cashier explained. You glanced toward the door but he was long gone.

“Oh, wow, ok,” you smiled as you took your coffee and headed to work with a smile on your face.

~

The next morning was snowy and cold, but you hardly noticed as you had one thing in mind as you got ready for the day. When you arrived at the cafe, you didn’t see him. You hung back for a while, pretending to be reading the menu and letting others go ahead of you. Eventually you decided you had waited long enough and you got in line. After a few more people queued up behind you, you heard the door open and you glanced over. It was him. He smiled at you and you let the people behind you go ahead as you moved back in line.

“I didn’t get a chance to say thank you yesterday,” you said. “So thank you. I’m (YN).”

“Gerard,” he smiled. “And you’re welcome.”

“You really knew my order? I’m impressed.”

He smiled and glanced down at his boots that still had snow on the toes. “I’ve been meaning to-”

“Next!” The cashier barked, making you jump. 

You went up to the counter and placed your order. “And whatever he’s having,” you said turning to Gerard.

He smiled down at you before ordering his coffee.

“Thanks,” he said as you moved toward the door.

“Not a problem,” you smiled. You felt your phone vibrating in your pocket, but ignored it.

“Umm, (YN), I was wondering,” he started nervously. 

You felt your phone going off again. “Sorry, one second,” you said fishing out your phone. “Oh my god! Its my boss, I’m so late! I’m sorry, I’ll see you soon!” You exclaimed before rushing out of the cafe.

~

You had gotten in big trouble with your boss for being late and couldn’t risk not being on time again, at least through the end of the week. Even if you were still disappointed to be missing out on coffee time with Gerard, you at least had your friend Christine’s birthday party at the end of the week to look forward to. She had insisted that everyone go ice skating and even though you had terrible balance, you agreed to go along.

When you arrived at the rink, you saw Christine’s friends Brynn, Kate, Savannah, and Dominique were already there.

“Happy birthday!” You exclaimed as you threw your arms around Christine in a hug.

“Thank you!” She replied. She turned to a group of guys you hadn’t noticed when you arrived. “You know my boyfriend Frank, right? These are his friends, Ray, Mikey and-”

“Gerard?!” You cut her off, stunned to find your coffee shop crush standing in front of you.

“(YN)?! Hey!”

“You know each other?” Christine asked, thoroughly confused.

“Yea, umm, coffee shop guy,” (YN) whispered.

“Ohhh!” Christine responded with a wicked grin. “Ok, cool, well let’s get our skates and get out there!”

When you got your skates your, you found Gerard and plopped down next to him.

“Hey again,” you said.

“Hey! Were you in trouble at work? I haven’t seen you around.”

“Yea, sorry I ran out like that. I got in big trouble and can’t risk being late again for a long time,” you sighed.

“That sucks.”

You nodded. “So do you actually like ice skating?”

“No, I’m terrible at it,” he laughed.

“I bet I’m worse,” you replied.

“You’re on. Who ever stays up longest buys the fall-er coffee, not on a work day,” Gerard suggested.

You narrowed your eyes, but couldn’t help the smile on your face. “Deal, but no cheating, you have to fall naturally,” you said extending your hand.

Gerard shook your hand. “Deal. Let’s go!”

You put on your skates and carefully made your way to the entry to the ice, Gerard right behind you. “Ok I’m actually scared I’m gonna hurt myself,” you laughed as you carefully stepped on the ice, clinging to the wall.

“You’ll be ok,” Gerard reassured you. “Here,” he said holding out his hand.

“So we can fall together?” You said as you took his hand.

“Yea,” he laughed.

Gerard did prove to be a slightly better skater than you, helping keep you on your feet as you slowly moved around the rink, laughing and talking. 

Gerard had made a particularly funny comment about the grouchy cashier at the coffee shop when your feet slipped out from under you. In an effort to keep yourself from falling, you turned toward Gerard, knocking him off balance as well.

The next thing you knew, you were on top of Gerard, who was flat on his back on the ice.

“Oh my god, I’m so so sorry! Are you ok?”

Gerard groaned as he opened his eyes. “Yea,” he murmured. You pushed yourself off him so you were sitting on the ice, them helped Gerard sit up as well, but when he was up, he didn’t let go of your hands. “(YN), before something happens again, would you like to go out with me?”

“Yea, that would be fantastic,” you nodded as you scooted closer to him. You hesitated for a moment before leaning in and kissing him sweetly.

From the far end of the rink you hear Christine and Frank cheering.

When you pulled back Gerard was blushing. “But now we have another problem,” he said.

“What?”

“How are we gonna get up off the ice?” He laughed.


	8. Andy Hurley

It started with closing the laptop when you walked in the room and a sideways glance. Then it was taking phone calls behind closed doors in a low voice. Then it was not answering his phone when he was out and the guys not being able to vouch for his whereabouts.

You were curious at first. Wondering what he was doing, where he was going, who was he talking to. But that worry led to an anxious voice in your head.

‘He’s cheating on you!’

'He’s gonna leave you!’

'You were never good enough for him anyway!’

And then you started to pull away. At night when he’d reach out to pull you close, you’d squirm away, giving him the cold shoulder. Conversations went silent.

Then one day you couldn’t take it anymore. You walked into the living room and he promptly shut his laptop and put it aside.

“Who are they?” You demanded.

“What?” Andy replied, confusion written across his face.

“You know what I mean! Don’t play dumb with me! All the sneaking around, secret phone calls, closing your computer when I walk in. Who are you running around with behind my back?”

Andy’s jaw dropped as the confusion was replaced with hurt. Your heart had been hammering in your chest as you prepared to confront him, but now you knew something else was wrong.

Andy got up and stormed into the office where you heard drawers opening and slamming shut. He came back out and stuffed a stack of papers in your hands.

“Here, merry fucking Christmas,” he said grabbing his jacket and storming out.

You stood there stunned as he slammed the door behind him. You looked down at the papers you held in your shaking hands. 

Plane tickets. Hotel reservations. Travel itineraries. Lists of recommended restaurants and attractions with notes in his handwriting in the margins. He had been planning the trip of your dreams, the one you had discussed happily with him before your insecurities started to cloud your judgment. 

The tears were streaming down your cheeks before you even realized you were crying. The papers slipped from your shaking hands and scattering onto the floor.

You weren’t sure how long you stood there, shaking and crying until you realized the room had gone dark around you. You gathered up the papers in the neatest pile you could muster and set them on the coffee table. You didn’t know what to do so you pulled out your phone. 

_Baby I’m sorry. I realize that you were just trying to surprise me and im so so sorry. This is all on me, this is all my fault. Come home_

You got up and started pacing the house, not sure what to do with yourself. Before you knew it, it was almost midnight and he wasn’t back and your phone hadn’t gone off. You decided to crawl into bed, exhausted.

The next morning when you woke up the next morning, the sun was shining brightly, and for a moment you felt peaceful. Then the reality of the night before crashed down on you. You fumbled for your phone. Your heart sank as you saw there was nothing from Andy.

_Please at least let me know youre ok_ you sent him. About five minutes later you heard your phone ding and scrambled for it.

_Hes here with me, hes fine_ Patrick responded and you let out a sigh of relief.

You decided to try to proceed with your day like normal, but you couldn’t shake the sick feeling of guilt. By the time it was evening again you decided you should eat something, having paced and worried all day and accomplished nothing. Then you heard the door open.

“(YN)?” You heard Andy call. You ran out of the kitchen to the front door, but stopped yourself short of throwing yourself in his arms. When you saw him, he looked defeated. 

“I’m so sorry, it was all in my head,” you sobbed before dropping to your knees, overcome with emotion.

“But why? What made you ever think I would do anything to hurt you?” He asked sitting down next to you. To your surprise he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against him.

“I didn’t think the worst at first, but then I started to think I’m not good enough for you. And it was the only thing that fit the story I was telling myself. I’m so sorry I hurt you Andy,“

Andy just rocked you against him and kissed the top of your head. "I don’t want you to ever think that someone as beautiful and brilliant as you isn’t good enough for me.”

“But I hurt you,” you objected.

“(YN), I forgive you. We’ll get through this together. And I think that trip will be exactly what we need.”

You looked up, surprised. “You didn’t cancel it?”

“Absolutely not,” he smiled. “Besides, why punish myself?”

You just rolled your eyes as he laughed at his own joke.


	9. Ryan Seaman

You smiled as you hurried through the snow up to your friend Jennifer’s door, brightly wrapped gift in hand. Your group of friends had decided to do a secret santa gift exchange this year, and you luckily had drawn Ryan’s name. You and Ryan had been going out for a while, and you really liked him, but you hadn’t ever discussed if you were officially in a relationship. Regardless, you had found the perfect gift for Ryan and you were excited to give it to him. When you got inside you put the present under the tree and found Dallon, Breezy and Ryan were already there. After greeting them and grabbing some refreshments, the hostess announced it was time to get started with the gift opening.

“Ok! So let’s get started with,” Jennifer paused and made a face of concern, “this one which is… uniquely wrapped and appears to be for (YN)!”

You got up and took the present from her. She was right when she said it was uniquely wrapped, as it was a bright blue reusable shopping bag with the handles tied together with your name scrawled in sharpie in the corner. You hummed, taking a moment to examine the bag, noticing how light it felt. You untied the handles and inside was more tote bags and reusable shopping bags.

“Oh, it’s reusable shopping bags, thanks. I don’t have a dozen of these in my car already,” you said dryly. You dug around inside thinking it might be a joke and there was something better at the bottom. A gift card for Target or Starbucks or a $20 bill to hit the dollar limit that was set for the game, but there was nothing. 

“You’re welcome,” your friend Dave said from the corner, stifling his laughter.

“Do you need this Trader Joe’s receipt?” you asked, holding up the slip of paper you found between two of the bags.

“Yea, actually I do, my roommate owes me money for groceries,” he said, taking it from you.

You sighed and sunk into the couch between Breezy and Ryan. Ryan glanced over and put his arm around your shoulders comfortingly.

You tried not to pout too obviously as you watched your friends open their presents such as bottles of wine, records, candles, and goodies from Bath and Body Works. It really bothered you that Dave had either forgotten to get you anything and gathered the bags he had in his car, or he just didn’t give enough of a damn about you to pick up a real present, and you weren’t sure which made you more disappointed. But finally it was Ryan’s turn and you watched as the package you so carefully wrapped was handed to him.

He began inspecting it carefully before tearing into the paper. “Oh sweet,” he said turning over the book in his hands.

“What book is it?” Dallon asked from his spot on the floor by Breezy’s feet.

“It’s about the history of punk rock, it just came out like last week but I hadn’t gotten a chance to pick it up yet.” Then he paused, eyebrows knit together in thought before looking over at you. “Wait, did you get me this?”

You grinned and nodded. “I preordered it after you were talking about it that one time. The fact that I then drew your name for secret santa was just a bonus!”

Ryan grinned and pulled you into a hug. “Thank you,” he whispered as he pulled back. “I feel bad you got such a bad gift.”

You shrugged. “I’ve never taken part in a secret santa, white elephant, or yankee swap where I came away with anything half as good as what I brought. Actually I don’t know why I still agree to be a part of them,” you laughed darkly.

Ryan opened his mouth to reply, but Jennifer called attention back to the game and the last few presents to be handed out. You watched with jealousy as everyone admired their presents until the game was over and everyone went back to socializing, drinking and eating appetizers.

After a while of talking to Jennifer, you realized that Ryan was nowhere to be found. You had hoped to say goodbye to him before he left, maybe make plans to hang out soon, but you hadn’t gotten the chance so you decided that you may as well leave as well. You put on your coat and slipped out of the house without anyone noticing, but as you got to the end of the driveway you saw Ryan was coming back up the street from where he had parked.

“Leaving so soon?” He asked concerned, the cold air causing his breath to come out in clouds as he stopping under the streetlight.

“I thought you left so I figured why stick around? I’m not really in the mood to socialize anyway,” you shrugged.

Ryan chuckled. “I actually came out to get your present.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yea, I had it in my car. I didn’t know if I’d have a chance to give it to you tonight or not, but I felt bad that you got such a shitty gift, which I see you left behind,” he laughed when he saw you were empty handed.

“Oh, whoops,” you replied with a laugh, rolling your eyes.

“Well here,” he said holding out a small square package wrapped in red wrapping paper with snowflakes all over it and a red bow.

You grinned and pulled the bow off and stuck it to Ryan’s leather jacket, making him laugh lightly, but he seemed to be growing nervous. You pulled off the paper and stuffed it in your coat pocket and opened the small box. Inside was a gold necklace with a compass charm, then you noticed the writing below the necklace.

“I’d be lost without you,” you read aloud, before looking up at him.

“It’s true. Even though things have been hectic lately, you’re always there to keep me going and centered,” Ryan replied softly. “(YN), I was hoping you would be my girlfriend?”

“Yes!” You grinned. Ryan returned the smile with one that reached all the way to his eyes. With your free hand, you reached up and let your fingers glance over his cheek before pulling him in to kiss you. All the frustration and disappointment you felt earlier in the night was washed away by Ryan’s thoughtful gesture. His hands found your waist, pulling you closer to him.

“Oh you crazy kids,” you heard Dallon say behind you, causing both you and Ryan to pull apart, startled, but Ryan kept his hands on your waist.. “I think you left your gift inside (YN). Dave clearly put a lot of thought into it, and you wouldn’t want to forget it and appear ungrateful,” Dallon said sarcastically.

“Hey, don’t call my girlfriend ungrateful,” Ryan said in a faux-serious tone that made you both laugh. 

“Oh, is that new?” Breezy asked from her spot tucked under Dallon’s arm.

“Yea, pretty new,” you grinned, glancing back at Ryan who was smiling down at you.

“You guys are so cute together,” Breezy commented as they made their way to their car. “Call us, we’ll go on a double date sometime soon!”

“Thanks, will do” you replied.

“Wanna go back to my place and watch a Christmas movie or something?” Ryan asked when the other couple was gone.

“That sounds like a great idea,” you replied with a smile as you turned to go.


	10. Mikey Way

“(YN) these cookies are so good!” Your friend Christine commented as she took another to add to her plate. You had just gotten back from a long afternoon of Christmas shopping together and she had come in to hang out for a while before she headed home.

“Thanks, baking is my favorite Christmas tradition,” you replied as you settled in with a mug of hot cocoa.

“Mine is looking at the Christmas lights down at the zoo, have you ever gone?”

“Oh, no I’ve never bothered,” you replied. “There’s always a crowd and the lights don’t look that impressive to me.”

“That’s right, sorry,” she grimaced. “I always forget that.”

“Don’t worry, I’m used to it,” you smiled. You were being honest, you didn’t mind when people forgot about your protanopia color blindness, as it didn’t define your life, and it was something you didn’t spend much time thinking about either.

Just then your boyfriend Mikey walked in the house, conspicuously hiding shopping bags behind his back. “Hey babe,” he greeted you with a smile and kiss on the top of your head. “Hey Christine.”

She nodded in greeting as she had just taken another bite of a cookie.

“Did you get your shopping done?” You asked.

“Yep,” he grinned mischievously before darting toward the bedroom. You just rolled your eyes at his antics.

“Anyway you guys should come out to the zoo, they have a night for adults only where they serve drinks and stuff. I know you guys don’t drink, but it’s still fun and something to do,” Christine suggested.

You shrugged. “Mikey, have you heard about the lights at the zoo? Christine was telling me about it, wanna go?” You called.

“When is it?” Mikey shouted back after a long pause.

“Next weekend,” Christine replied.

“Yea, let’s go,” Mikey replied, still hidden away in the bedroom and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“I guess we’re going!”

~

The following weekend you were bundled up for the cool winter night, and waiting for Mikey. 

“Come on, we’re gonna be late” you called from the front door.

“Ok, ok,” he said coming out of the bedroom. You were surprised to find he had a wrapped present in hand.

“What’s that?”

“You’ll see,” he replied, smiling smugly before pulling on his jacket and beanie.

When you found a parking spot at the zoo, Mikey reached into the back seat and handed you the box. “I hope you don’t mind opening one of your presents early.”

“Sure,” you said with a smile as you pulled off the ribbon and then tore off the paper. “Wait, are these those glasses that helps you see colors correctly?”

“I thought you might want them for tonight,” Mikey smiled.

“That’s so sweet! Oh my god,” you said throwing your arms around his neck in a hug before pulling back and giving him a quick kiss. “I’m nervous to try them!”

“No rush,” he replied patiently.

You opened the box and ran your fingers over the frames. It was slightly intimidating to change how you had seen the world your whole life, but you were so grateful that Mikey did this for you. You pulled them out of the box and closed your eyes as you slipped them on. You turned your head so when you opened your eyes Mikey’s face would be the first thing you would see.

Despite the dim light in the car you immediately noticed was the brightness of his color of his eyes, then the soft pink hue of his lips. “Wow,” you murmured. “Thank you, this is incredible!”

“Want to go see the lights now?”

“Yea, I’m ready,” you grinned.

As you headed into the zoo hand in hand, you saw every exhibit was decorated. Most of the animals were already inside for the night sleeping, but you didn’t mind, the whole experience was incredible.

“Hey Mikey?” You asked, squeezing his hand.

“Yea?” 

“Were you planning this all along? The glasses and the lights, or was it all a coincidence?”

Mikey laughed. “I had been thinking about getting them since I read about them a couple months ago, but when I heard you and Christine talking about this I decided to order them right away for tonight.”

“Thank you again, it’s really making this amazing.”

Mikey smiled and placed a kiss on top of your head as you continued on. Soon you were in front of your favorite exhibit, the sea otters.

“Oh my goodness, look at them!” You squealed with delight at the sight of the furry creatures floating on the water, holding each other’s paws as to not drift apart. “Mikey, did you see them?” you asked, turning to look at your boyfriend, but he was not in your line of sight immediately. Then you glanced down and found him on one knee, a small box in hand and you gasped.

“(YN),” Mikey started. “I love you more than I could ever think possible, you make my days brighter and keep the darkness away. I don’t want to ever lose you or let you go. Please say you’ll marry me?”

“Yes!” You nodded excitedly, bending down to grab his face and kiss him deeply. “Yes, yes, yes!” You grinned after you pulled back and he stood up.

“Do you wanna see the ring?” He laughed.

“It could be a ring-pop for all I care,” you laughed, wiping away the happy tears that ran down your cheeks.

Mikey laughed as he flipped open the lid to the box, and showing you the gold ring with a black, emerald cut stone in the middle. “Better than a ring-pop?”

“Absolutely,” you laughed as he slipped the ring on your finger. “Oh my god, this whole night has been magic. I love you so much Mikey.”

“I love you too,” he said wrapping his arms around you as you both watched the otters float happily together under the colorful twinkling lights that surrounded you.


	11. Pete Wentz

“I can’t believe it!” You exclaimed.

“What? How wrong you are?” Pete retorted.

“Me? You’re the one who’s wrong!”

“I can’t believe we’ve been friends for this long and I never realized you held such misguided beliefs!" 

You and Pete had just sat down in the dark theater for a special showing of The Nightmare Before Christmas. When you were walking in, you had casually mentioned it was your favorite Christmas movie.

"Pete, Jack is trying to take over Christmas, Halloween is over in the movie. It’s clearly a Christmas movie!”

“Then why was it released in October?”

“Because it has a spooky aesthetic! Besides, they’re showing it right now… In December!”

"What about in "Miss You”? The lyrics are ‘we can live like Jack and Sally if we want, have Halloween on Christmas’" Pete argued.

“You’re quoting Blink-182 lyrics at me? As if you and Mark can’t be wrong about the same thing?” You scoffed.

“Fine, I know how we can solve this,” he said pulling out his phone. “Instagram poll. I’ll ask ‘Is Nightmare before Christmas a Christmas movie? Yes 🎄 or No 🎃’. Whoever has the most votes at the end wins.”

You laughed. “Fine! But no posting that you want them to answer a certain way!”

“Fine, then you can’t post about it either,” he replied as he typed.

“Oh yea, me and my 50 followers are really gonna impact your millions,” you said rolling your eyes. “But if I win, you have to make a post saying that I am right. And that I’m the smartest person in the world.”

Just then the lights in the theater dimmed. “And if I win, you come on a date with me,” he whispered with a shy smile before turning his attention to the screen.

Your eyes went wide as you sat back in your seat. Pete wanted to take you on a date? Had he been reading your thoughts? You had been trying to flirt with him forever, but he never seemed to notice. Did he think he couldn’t ask you out otherwise? Or was he so confident in his argument that if he lost then he’d have an excuse to never ask you out again?

Your head was still spinning when the lights came up as the end credits played.

“Wanna see where the poll results are at?” Pete asked, suddenly sounding nervous.

“Sure,” you squeaked out.

He pulled out his phone and opened the app. “Woah!”

“What?”

“You are overwhelmingly winning,” he replied, dejection in his voice as he scrolled through his phone.

You grimaced. “Well, just under 24 hours to go, we can wait and see how it turns out,” you replied, trying to sound optimistic.

“Yea,” he shrugged, putting his phone back in his pocket. “Come on, let’s get outta here,” he said standing up and you followed him out.

~

The next morning when you woke up, you didn’t feel at all refreshed. You hadn’t been able to sleep well, your thoughts wrapped up in Pete. When you did manage to fall asleep, you were dreaming of Pete and how his arms would feel around you, and not just in the friendly way he frequently hugged you. You dreamed of his fingertips caressing your cheek, before leaning in. And that is where you would wake up.

You grabbed your phone off the nightstand and pulled up Instagram. Clicking on Pete’s story, you realized you couldn’t see the results unless you voted, and you knew Pete would be able to see what you chose. You let the story pass by and set the phone down, staring at your ceiling for a while before dragging yourself out of bed. As you shuffled down to your kitchen and started making coffee, you replayed the events of the night before. 

After the movie, Pete had walked you to your car. Nothing more was said about the terms of the bet. In fact, not much more was said at all as an awkward silence hung over the two of you. 

“So let me know how it turns out?” You said trying to sound casual.

“Hmm?” He said, snapping out of his thoughts. “Oh yea, I’ll let you know.”

“Ok,” you replied, kicking a pebble that was on the ground. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow then,” you smiled awkwardly, but held your arms out for Pete to give you a hug. He smiled and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around your middle. You squeezed your arms tight around him and breathed in his familiar scent. When you pulled back a few moments later, you smiled at him and got in your car. He waved as you pulled out before turning to head to his car. As you pulled away, you looked back in the mirror and saw he was looking back at you.

After a few hours of thinking and checking instagram, you decided on your plan of action and hurried out to the grocery store. You didn’t have long now to do what you wanted to do.

As you pulled up in front of Pete’s house, you glanced at the time on his instagram story, it had been up for 23 hours and the poll would be closing soon. You grabbed everything you needed and headed to the door. As you rang the bell, the nerves hit you.

“(YN), hey what are you doing here?” Pete asked when he pulled open the door.

“I made you these,” you said, holding out a plate of cookies that you had frosted to look like Jack Skellington’s face.

“Whaaa?” He laughed taking the plate. “You made these? They look incredible!”

“And I wanted to do this,” you said pulling your phone out of your back pocket. You pulled up Pete’s instagram poll and held it up as you tapped on ‘No 🎃’.

“You’re voting against yourself?”

“No, I’m voting for you… Because I want you to win.”

Pete looked confused for a moment, then it dawned on him. “You want to go out with me?”

You nodded and smiled nervously. Maybe you had misinterpreted what he meant if he won the bet. Maybe he changed his mind. You were deep in your thoughts until you were pulled back to reality by the feeling of Pete’s fingertips grazing across your cheek. You looked up at him and found he was smiling softly down at you and you were both leaning toward each other. Then your lips met, softly at first, then he slid his hand to the back of your neck, pulling you closer to him as if he couldn’t get enough, deepening the kiss. When you eventually pulled back, you both were smiling at each other.

“You coulda just asked me out,” you said with a soft laugh.

“I didn’t think you’d ever agree to it,” he shrugged.

“I’d be crazy not to,” you replied, pulling your phone back out. “But it looks like you do have a post to write because I definitely won the bet,” you replied with a cocky grin.

“You’re lucky I like you,” he said rolling his eyes with a grin.

“Don’t I know it,” you replied with a laugh before pulling him in for another kiss.


	12. Ryan Ross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for my friend who has a birthday the day after Christmas

You woke up the day after Christmas and groaned. Not because you had drank too much the night before, or because you had stayed up too late eating cookies, but because it was your birthday. 

Having a birthday around Christmas wasn’t fun, as anyone could imagine. Ever since you could remember your presents, your celebration, everything that would normally mean a special day for you, was lumped in with Christmas so you never had a special day just for yourself. You were used to it by now, but that didn’t make it right.

You sat up in bed and quickly scanned over your phone, but didn’t have any new notifications. Everyone was probably still in their post-Christmas haze and you assumed the well wishes would eventually trickle in, as they usually did.

You shuffled downstairs to find none of your family was around. You glanced around and found a note from your mom letting you know that they had run out to the store, but they’d be back later. You felt a twinge of hope that maybe they were picking up a cake or some kind of treat for your birthday, although the note didn’t acknowledge the day at all.

You grabbed some leftover cookies and headed back to your room, logging on to your computer. Some people had posted holiday photos, and a few people were posting random things on tumblr, but no one had made any mention of your birthday there either.

Shutting off your computer, you picked up a book you had been reading and got lost in the fictional world for a few hours until you heard your family return. You got up and hurried down the stairs, but trying to contain your excitement at the thought of a birthday celebration.

“Hey! Need any help?” You asked cheerfully.

“Yea, there are a few more bags in the car, can you go grab them?” Your mom asked.

“Sure,” you smiled and hurried to the garage. ‘They must have something inside they want to set up while I’m out here,’ you thought, the smile growing on your face. You waited a moment longer before heading back inside, ready to appear surprised.

When you burst through the door, your face fell instantly when you saw nothing. No cake, no balloons, nothing out of the ordinary at all, just your family putting away the groceries they had picked up. You set the bags down before hurrying back up to your room.

You threw yourself onto your bed and buried your face in the pillow before letting out a scream. How could this happen? How could your own family forget to acknowledge your birthday?! It hurt so bad to think that you slipped their minds so easily.

It seemed like hours had passed when you heard your phone vibrate on your desk behind you. Getting up you were surprised to see it was a text message from your friend Ryan.

To call Ryan your friend was a bit of an understatement. You had been desperately in love with him since the day you met him, but had never let him know. You valued him so much as a friend that to try to change what you have could ruin everything, and you felt it better to leave everything as it was. When you opened the message, you gasped.

Happy birthday (YN)! Are you free? I have a present for you

Tears started to well up in your eyes. You couldn’t believe he not only remembered your birthday, but had got you a present as well.

It took you ages to decide how to respond before sending back Yea, I’m free. Want to meet at the park? Then you waited impatiently for him to respond.

Great! On my way he said a couple minutes later.

You hurried back downstairs and pulled on your jacket.

“Heading out?” Your dad asked from the living room.

“Yea,” you replied curtly.

“Will you be home for dinner?” You mom asked.

“Does it matter?” You sighed, almost certain of the answer before you asked the question.

“Oh not really, we were just going to have leftovers.”

You shook your head. “I’ll be back later,” you said before hurrying out.

The walk to the park was cold, but the sunshine was warm on your face. When you arrived, you saw Ryan was already sitting on a bench and you couldn’t help but grin at the sight. He glanced over his shoulder and waved when he spotted you.

“Hey, happy birthday!” He said hopping up and giving you a hug, his brown eyes shining.

“Thanks,” you replied with a smile.

“I got you something, it isn’t much, musicians salary and all,” he chuckled.

“You didn’t have to do anything for me,” you replied as you sat down next to him and he handed you the neatly wrapped flat box.

You unwrapped it and opened the box to reveal a beautiful blue scarf that matched the sky above you. It was incredibly soft to the touch as you ran your fingers over the material.

“Oh wow Ryan, its beautiful.” Suddenly every feeling you had stuffed down all day came charging back and you were sniffling back the tears stinging at your eyes. “Thank you.”

“(YN), are you ok?” He asked with such genuine concern that it broke down the dam holding everything back.

“It feels so selfish to say it, but everyone forgot my birthday, even my family,“ you said wiping away the tears that ran down your cheeks

"Oh (YN), I’m so sorry.”

“It just sucks because I just feel like no one cares about me, like no one loves me,” you sobbed, no longer holding back the emotions.

“I do,” Ryan said suddenly.

You looked up, the stunned look on your face mirroring his. “What?”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” he said leaning back and running his hands over his face.

“You don’t care about me?” You asked so softly Ryan could barely hear it, but when the words registered in his mind, his heart broke.

“No! No no no, it’s not that!” He sighed. “I care about you (YN), so much. I… I love you and I understand if you don’t feel the same, but I want you to know that someone does love you.”

You looked up at his big brown eyes, filled with concern and caring. “I do.”

Ryan furrowed his brow in confusion at your words. “What?”

“I love you too,” you replied with a sniffle. “I was too afraid to say anything and change things between us.”

Ryan took your hands in his. "I’d be the luckiest guy on earth if I could call you mine.”

You nodded and smiled, sniffling back the tears again. “I’d like that.”

Both of you leaned in, lips meeting softly. He let go of your hand to caress your cheek lovingly. When you pulled back he was grinning and you couldn’t help but laugh with delight as you rested your head against his shoulder.

“Wanna go get some hot chocolate?” He asked.

“Sure, but first,” you said taking the scarf out the box and wrapping it around your neck. “Thank you for making my day one to remember.”

“It’s my honor,” he said, offering you his hand as he got up. You took it and headed off in the direction of the cafe.


End file.
